


Not Missed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Not Missed

Title: Not Missed  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 142  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s challenge: #88: Harry's Birthday  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Warnings: Fluff  
A/N: Dedicated to [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/)**sassy_cissa** who's having a rough time right now.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not Missed

~

_Another birthday. Funny how I don’t miss the way I used to celebrate them._ Gazing out his bedroom window, Harry exhaled softly. Oh, how his life had changed in a year! Voldemort was gone and he was his own man, no longer answering to the whims of Muggle relatives or being a manipulated pawn of wizards.

Having spend her sixth-year without him, Ginny had moved on, and Harry was happy for her. After all, in a totally unexpected twist of fate, Harry, too, had moved on. To the most unlikely person ever.

Arms came around him. “Happy birthday,” came a gravelly voice. “Now, can we go back to bed?”

“I usually stay up until midnight on my birthday,” Harry replied.

Draco nipped at his ear. “Oh, I’ll keep you up,” he promised.

Yes, Harry didn’t miss his old birthdays at all.

~


End file.
